Tick, Tick, Tick
by CastleFanFic
Summary: Set on episode 2x17. A baddass Beckett gets Castle on his knees. Super M. First time writing this kinda thing... and I write smut a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I got this idea of a really baddass Mistress Beckett and came up with this. **

**Depending on the response it may become a multichapter. **

**Enjoy and let me know if I should keep this up.**

**Extremely M, folks. I never wrote enything like this, so... yeah. fingers crossed.**

**Episode 2x17.**

* * *

"I am _not_ going to leave you _alone_!"

"ok, fine. I'm too tired to argue…" And she walks away, suddenly turning back to him "but if I see that doorknob turn, I'll have you know, Mr. Castle, that I sleep with a gun"

"Understood" He says simply, showing his dimples with a smirk.

An hour passes and he was sleep already – so much for a defender – when he hears Kate calling for him. Maybe, just maybe, it was in his dream but a father never sleeps soundly after his child is born, so any muffled cry awakes him. And it did.

First thing he remembers is that she sleeps with a gun and then he hears something heavy being dropped into water, he thinks it might be her bathtub, soon after this weird sound he hears it being taken out of the water and then "_goddammit_!" her muffled voice again.

He sits on the couch, getting ready to action.

And then a broken glass and another curse.

"_Shit_!" – and she _never_ curses.

If he was ever considering not bursting into her bedroom he pushes the doubt away. The door is unlocked and he's not at all subtle.

"Kate?" He whispers in caution "you in here?"

"_Castle_" he hears her calling him from her bathroom.

The door is slightly open and he can see her head rested on the tub's edge facing him. Her eyes are closed and one of her feet's heels are hanging out of the tub. It's not at all too much movement inside the tub, and right beside it there are a shattered glass of wine and his book – he thinks it's Heat Wave – soaked and tossed over the floor.

"Castle – oh god" She calls for him again.

And then he sees.

The water is crystalline with some bubbles around the edges of the tub, but not in the middle, no. He can see her. She's touching herself and it has an immediately effect on him.

Because she's taking a bath moaning his name and his instinct is to burst through that damned door and finger her until he can only feel her muscles clenching with her pulse while her body gives in. But he can't. He's got to see it first.

And what's the harm, really? She's so busy in there she won't even notice, he thought. She's teasing her nipples with her fingers circling her clit and then they slip right in earning a gasp from her "_Cas-tle_" with a sharp intake of breath.

He knows better. Sure he does. She's probably armed in there. But for knowing better he slides his zipper down. And he would just stick his cock out and touch himself, but he likes it better when he touches his balls, too. So he pops his jeans' button open and lets his pants pool around his ankles. He, then, tugs his boxers down and begins to touch himself.

He cups his balls when she cups her breasts and pumps faster if her fingers pick up the pace. His hand is paying a bit more attention to his head, spreading the pre-cum and – god, it's good – she knows just how to do it.

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and her eyes roll up in pleasure. Just then he slightly squeezes his balls pressuring his groin with his hands heels and lets out a groan.

Her eyes snap open and she gets up quickly reaching for her gun "What the hell?!" she hisses and he panics trying to flee the scene of his future murder but can't get far with his pants around his ankles. She pulls the bathroom door open, dripping water everywhere and sees the man trying to escape.

He tries to reach for them but she's onto him. His hand is wet from his pre-cum and he can't turn the doorknob so he chooses to face her with his pants down around his ankles and his cock hard and ready to go.

It's really dark in her room and she approaches him, thanking the dark for the cover because she's only wearing the bathtub's water right now. She points the gun to the man and comes closer.

"Castle?!" She barks at him.

"Beckett. Hi" He shoots his hands up and backs up against her bedroom door.

She comes even closer to make sure it's him and bumps on his cock between them.

"What the-"

"Don't shoot me" He pleas.

She gropes down and feels him with her left hand. She grabs him and he lets out this whimper, almost coming.

There's nothing she could've said, really. She's stroking him in the dark by accident.

"Wha-" she sighs and gropes for the light switch. Her dresser is just next to it and she puts her gun in the top drawer, unloading it as she puts it away. "Were you watching me?" She finally asks but she doesn't let him go.

"I heard a strange sound" he pants "and then shattered glass" please, don't kill me he meant to say.

"What?!"

"I came to se-" He sighs "I came to check on you"

"Were you watching me, Castle?!"

"You di-didn't answer, so I-I-I" He closes his eyes and hopes for the best.

Hopes she'll make it quick and painless.

She presses her body into his and squeezes his cock.

"Oh – dear god – you're nak-" his voice trails off as she pumps him hard at the base and gently by the head.

"Take it off" she hisses tugging at his shirt.

He immediately obliges her wish, but doesn't reach for her.

He hears her cuffs and he's sure she's gonna arrest him in his birth suit to make a point.

"Turn around" She lets him go and roughly pushes his front to the door. The cuffs are cold around his wrists on his back and she's still pressing her body into his.

She then switches the lights on. "So, you _were_ watching me" she drags her voice on every word. "And I'm gonna teach you a lesson, Castle. And you better not forget it"

"Kate, please" He grunts and he hears her gun again.

Her gun roams his spine down, the cold metal against his skin makes him shiver and it's half fear, half lust.

"I'm feeling a sort of déjà vu here… don't you?"

He gulps his fear down "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh, really? You write about me wrestling a bad guy naked, soaked from a bubble bath and-" the gun slides around him and it is shoved under his cock, pressing his balls.

His hips jerk up to the movement and her sultry voice by his ear.

"Bu-but I'm not a bad guy."

"I thought bad guys were the ones who did bad things, Castle."

"y-Yes"

"And it's not a good thing to spy on me, Mr. Castle. Never"

"Just because it's no-not good, doesn't mean it-it's bad"

"True that" She lets out an evil laugh and his hips twitches.

She's holding the gun and his cock pressed together, stroking him with the cold metal, heavy against his soft skin.

"But you know what you did that was pretty bad?" she turns him around to face her.

"N-n-no, no" he gulps down again not able to restrain his hips' jerk.

"You got in the way" Her tone is serious, her eyes on fire.

She presses the gun hard on him, making his eyes roll up in pleasure.

"Get down on your knees" She orders sharply.

His legs are shaking badly but he manages to do it.

She presses the gun to his head and slides it across his jaw "such a pretty face…"

"Ru-ruggedly handsome" he hisses.

The gun slides down over his throat and rests on his chest.

One of her legs comes up and rests on his shoulder and he looks to his side to see what's that about but his cheek hits the gun. "Face forward, Castle." She barks.

Something smells dark, forbidden. It's heavy, even darker and god, he wants it.

"Suck me, Castle" She hisses and pushes the gun on the back of his head forcing him forward until his lips are on her.

* * *

**please notice that the gun is unloaded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... wow! Thank you for the response in such short notice! I'm blushing a bit because... yeah. You know why. **

**So, this is part 2. It can be continued and it can't. Don't know if it's time to stop.**

**Enjoy! And be openminded...**

**A/N: I just made a few changes, you might want to check again. **

**Lemme know what u think.**

* * *

His lips find her nerve ready, swollen and hard. And for his ruin extremely sensitive.

The gun is pressing harshly his head into her, rubbing his stubble on her and her heel on his back is getting him off balance. But none of this matters, really.

He's got his mouth around her, burying his face in her and the taste of her will linger on his lips forever. He hopes her finger isn't on the trigger or else he's in trouble. She moaning his name and pressing him harder into her – and the fact he can't breathe isn't bothering him right now, maybe in a few seconds.

He grasps his tongue on her with no mercy, nipping at her and fucking her with his tongue now and then. She's so wet for him and he wish he could fuck her until she came undone beneath his lips, but he always got this death wish clouding his thoughts, so he withdrew his tongue and lips from her, against his will, and still his face's movements.

"Castle!" She barks, grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him forward.

She sits on the mattress and pulls him forward until his knees bumps on the bed's foot. She lets him sit on his heels and lets him go.

"You asked for this, Castle." He licks his lips as an answer and tries so very hard to lose the track of her scent.

She grabs the hair on the back of his head and pulls his head back licking every trace of her from his face, attacking his mouth with such force and lust she almost comes right there and then. And when he tries to take over the kiss she lets him go without a warning.

He's panting hard, lungs heavy and intoxicated. Not in his wildest dreams he thought she could be hot like this.

She sits back on the bed and pushes the gun into his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. He does and she pushes the gun in ordering him to suck on it.

His tongue lavishes the gun in his mouth and their gaze lock together. The gun is being withdrawn from his mouth and she drags it across her thighs, spreading his hot saliva on her shivered skin, closing caption on her groin, her swollen lips and her entrance.

It's thick, just like him she imagines.

It's hot, just like his tongue.

It's hard, just like he is.

It's fucking her, just like he's _not_.

She pushes the gun in with no trouble it glides through her slick liquid. It's a mix of hot and cool and it's _really_ good. She pushes her legs wide apart and rests her heels on the mattress giving him full view of her ministration.

She has this evil smirk, like she's going to eat him alive, while she fucks herself with her gun never breaking their locked gaze. His throat bobs with his thick saliva, tasting her in his tongue, breathing in her scent and the gun moves deeper with each thrust and –

It's being dragged out.

His eyes widen, _don't stop_ he means to plea but it would be no good. The now hot metal glides across her chest and she sucks on it, letting him watch the wonders her tongue can do. And she just loves her taste, moaning as she sucks her bottom lip in, swallowing every bit of her taste.

The gun is wiped clean – and she sure does give it an entirely new meaning.

She pulls him up by the neck, with a tight grasp and tosses the gun aside. Seeing it makes him take a deep breath but it doesn't last long as her hand finds him and barely touching it his pre-cum spills on her thighs.

She chuckles "Needy, huh?" and she gently strokes him bringing him closer to her. His weight is heavy over her with his hands cuffed on his back.

She places him at her entrance spreading her juices with his head and squeezes his balls to buckle his knees – it works – and he slides in deeply into her. His growl awakes every demon on her body and her eyes flutter shut.

"Now… that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" She hisses, her voice barely failing her as she pushes him out of her just when his hips twitches wanting to move.

He grunts a protest but doesn't have the strength to fight it, standing right in front of her with his cock pointed to her face. She leans into him, opening her mouth but not taking him in. He looks down and pushes hips cock into her mouth involuntarily and she winces back avoiding his move.

Another chuckle leaves her mouth so very _very_ close to him her hot breath tickling his head. She holds his hips on place, opens her mouth wide and takes him in without touching him at all. He can feel the heat emanating from her mouth around him, he can feel the wetness, but except from her fluids his cock is dry.

She stands up and walks around him. The gun is back and slides down his spine as she orders "On your knees again."

Reluctantly he obliges, his cock painfully aroused, thighs clenching and one step away from coming. She pushes his head down on the mattress and walks over to her nightstand, taking a condom from the drawer.

He sighs in relief, because he can't take much more aroused like this. Only his head and shoulders are rested on the mattress, the rest of his body is maybe 12 or 14 inches from the bed. And so she slides the condom onto the gun, fucks her once with it to get her wetness and she walks over to him, positioning herself behind him.

She won't fuck him unless he shows some interest in doing it.

And she slides it over his ass, making his hips jerk. This is seriously turning him on against his will and she gets it. So she places the gun at his entrance, feeling his body stiffens and she presses the gun to his hole, never thrusting in. And then she slides it beneath him, pushing his balls under his cock as her body aligns with his.

She drops the gun and buckles her hips into his butt once, slides her arms around him finding his groin and pressing it down "I'm gonna make you come for me, Castle." She hisses into his ear, enjoying the jerk of his body in response. His fingers finds her core and make some pressure on it, rubbing it as he can manage and finally, thrusts one finger inside her.

She orders him to turn around, face the air and he does, letting her body between him and the side of the bed. So she presses his groin down and presses her body into his, thrusting him with her core, vibrating her hips while she keeps putting on pressure to his groin. She grabs him hard and immediately starts to pump him like a pro.

Hard at the base and gently by the head, to where she takes especial attention. His groans come from deep inside, like a possessed animal, arching his body - contracting all his muscles trying to free himself and just fuck her senseless because right now she's the one fucking him - and she's really good at it.

The faster she pumps the harder he gets, stiffening his body in delight and pain, because he's fucking air with the hottest women he's even laid eyes on pumping his cock better than he does to himself. He's bending forward and she's leaning into him with her hands wisely positioned.

His hand's heel is pressing down on her core, fucking her with his finger with his hand stilled. She's rubbing herself on him and fucking him at the same time. "Come for me, Castle" She moans into his ear making his hips jerk up, trying to find something to thrust into, and finding nothing. And she keeps moving until he gives and growls "_I'm coming_!".

She pumps him like there's no tomorrow untill she can see his seed spilling out, and then, just then, she changes the pump and squeezes his balls with the other hand riding him through his wave and out of it. Her touch is hard, hard enough, sure. She can feel his thighs contracting and his throbbing cock under her fingers. His body is tense, sweaty and this smell... so manly and hot. The air is thick between them.

Seing his cum spilling up all over his body triggers her own orgasm and she comes with him, never stopping to thrust his hand on his butt with her core. He tries to get some air and groans loudly at the pressure on his balls. When he thinks he's done, she presses his groin harder with each thrust of her hips, still pumping him - riding him out of his wave. "_I'm coming, Castle_" she pants into his ear. His body tenses even more and he spills two more times.

With his cum all over his body he tries to even his breathing, tries hard to process that Kate just fucked him from behind without actually fucking him and it was the best orgasm he ever had in his life by far. But all he can feel now is her pulse with her hot juices on his hand. Her scream will be printed into his memory for good. Every second of this night, in fact. She slowly slips from under him and lets him rest to regain his force – she's not done with him yet.

She lets him breathe for a moment and lowers herself in all fours, apreading his cum over his skin and begins to lick his cum out of him drop by drop. She hums at his taste "Humm... you taste good. Taste like _mine_.", enjoying it as much as she tongue is hot, slick and slow. No rush in licking his body. And when she's done, she sucks the last drop from his head, gently rubbing her tongue under his sensitive spot.

She looks into his eyes and smiles softly, like if she's asking if he's okay and he smiles back, dozed still from lack of blood flowing to his brain. She reaches behind him and unclasps the cuffs. He isn't softening and she might just tell him tonight he's only hers.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Mr. Castle." Saying so, she turns her back to him and grabs him angling her hips.

"Kate - oh shit - I don't think I can come again" He hisses, trying to still her hips.

"Maybe not... but I can. And our buddy here seems to disagree with you." She pants and sinks down on his length "And I don't recall giving you permission to talk, Mr. Castle" She smirks.


End file.
